


Crush on the Crusher

by Miss_Macabre_Grey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, watermelon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Macabre_Grey/pseuds/Miss_Macabre_Grey
Summary: Kageyama realizes he has some feelings for Hinata and he never really did get any watermelon pieces. Not that he can really complain.





	Crush on the Crusher

**Author's Note:**

> God bless KageHina not only for being a great pairing, but for also breaking my Daiya spell. I've been making NOTHING BUT Daiya no A content, and it's ABOUT DANG TIME I do more.
> 
> Also, I love you, fish tank!

Kageyama thinks he tolerates more than any human can expect from him for Hinata. The begging for his tosses, the loudness, and the overall need for attention. Despite what people may say about his face, Kageyama was a perfect angel and never acted out of line with Hinata at all, ever. Kageyama interacted with Hinata as a friend, despite everything, though that word does not make him any more able to handle the constant attention Hinata demanded.

At some point, though, Kageyama realizes he _gave_ Hinata a bit more attention than asked. Something Hinata would ever ask for, actually. Kageyama realizes he really cannot _stop_ giving Hinata attention.

Kageyama recalls when it started, they way his view towards the bubbly boy started. He could blame Bokuto and Tanaka, as would be appropriate, for the event happening at all, but Kageyama still looks at Hinata in that certain way regardless of why it started. Kageyama just wants it to stop, but he really does admire Hinata. Hinata makes it seem like he _physically needs_ to be admired and appreciated, and Kageyama does, both in a way he assumes Kageyama would appreciate and _would not._

Kageyama admires Hinata for his ability to hit his tosses, say what he thinks and feels, and for being able to tolerate Kageyama. Honestly, when so many people managed to leave Kageyama behind, finding the one person who seems to look at him like a star has to be an admirable trait. Kageyama admired more, of course, like Hinata's smile and his laugh. The hard work he puts into the things he cares about. The hard work he puts into maintaining their friendship, of course, does not go unnoticed every time Kageyama thinks to himself during practice that "Wow, I can't believe I'm friends with this annoying ball of sunshine."

So will all the hard work Hinata puts into being his friend, Kageyama has to return that favor. Kageyama will forever refuse to acknowledge Hinata to his face how he does in his mind.

Because. Well.

How do you explain to your best friend that his thighs turn you on?

Kageyama used to think of Hinata's body a purely platonic admiration. That jump? Amazing. That speed? Amazing. That hair? Appropriate. Those hands? Perfect for spiking. For the most part, Kageyama had only made sport-related assessments of Hinata's body, or something general like "not that tall."

Then that shifted into "those hands are perfect to hold" or "his hair is so soft." All because one random day Hinata decided to show off how amazing his body really is on a damn bet.

Bokuto and Hinata clearly had some sort of bond, but Kageyama really spent a limited time with Bokuto to tell what he was like. Tanaka, on the other hand, should have been a dead giveaway to trouble occurring. On a hot day, the smell of barbecue in the air, and dozens of excitable teenagers running around, Kageyama let Hinata out of his sight for just a minute too long.

"Hey hey hey, Hinata-kun! How strong are?" Bokuto asked, ruffling Hinata on his head.

"Huh? I don't know. I don't focus too much on weight training," and Kageyama noted how cute Hinata seemed as he answered the question honestly. "All I do is jump!"

Bokuto laughed loud and proud. "That's great! Bet you got strong legs if nothing else!"

Tanaka came from behind Bokuto, and even with how broad Bokuto is, Kageyama cannot understand how Tanaka could just _appear_ like that. Regardless, Tanaka was holding a small personal watermelon in his hands. Kageyama personally loves watermelon, and walked to Tanaka and then trying to ask for a portion.

"Hinata, don't think about it as strength, think of it as something awesome, but do you think you could crush this watermelon?"

"Huh? I can use a knife? Or you want me to use my hands?"

"No, no, no! That's be too easy! Hell, I could do that in my sleep. You gotta prove to this guy you can do it with your _thighs_."

"What?" Hinata and Kageyama asked in unison, heads tilted to the side.

"Don't give me that! This big idiot things you can do it because he saw some chick online do it. I say it's fake." Tanaka grinned and sent a shiver down Kageyama's spine.

"Why doesn't he do it?" Kageyama asked, pointing at Bokuto.

"Because this guy thinks I would cheat! Hinata-kun, tell him I ain't a cheat! I'm all muscle!"

Hinata shrugged. "I guess we could both try crushing a melon."

Bokuto shouted a loud "Yeah!" while Tanaka groaned.

"But that's wasting two melons!"

"Shh, Kageyama, it's only a waste if, and IF, they can do it!"

Kageyama pouted, wanting to eat the melons, but Tanaka came out with a second one for Bokuto, and said to try it.

Hinata got on the ground while Bokuto placed it between his legs while standing, bending his knees slightly. Bokuto really was all muscle and a lot of it, so Kageyama figured he could do it and instead focused on Hinata.

Hinata's cheeks started turning red, and he panted while he tried to push his legs together with a melon between. Hinata supported himself on his arms, looking up at Kageyama as he squeezed. "Is it cracking?"

Kageyama wandered his eyes down, noting how Hinata had pulled up his shorts to be barely covering his thighs at all. The melon really did have one crack, but Kageyama felt too frozen to answer. He just stared at his the muscles of Hinata's legs flexed and crushed what was between them. Bokuto crushed his in the meanwhile, and Kageyama barely noticed the sound of Tanaka and Bokuto screaming and cheering respectively.

In his defense, his could Kageyama focus when he could only stare at Hinata's  
Thighs covered in watermelon juice, how it rolled down his thighs and made a little mess. Kageyama really wanted to eat watermelon. Resisting the urge to reach between Hinata's legs to grab a piece took all his will power, but he kept being filled with the desire just to reach out and . . .

Hinata just laughed and threw a fist in the air, which Bokuto immediately bumped with his own. "Yeah! It's so sticky, though!" Hinata seemed to continue laughing, like he really was not upset in the least.

"And so damn cold! Damn, it feels nice!"

"It feels cool, but I can't believe it! How cool am I, Kageyama?"

Kageyama knows Hinata said his name, but he never answered at the time. He kept quite and just walked away mentioning something about getting a melon slice.

Despite trying not to think about that scene, Kageyama could only think about it every time he saw Hinata. Volleyball shorts suddenly seemed too short, and he suddenly needed more air every time he saw Hinata's thighs.

"How was I today?" Hinata asks as he towels off his face with a big grin.

Kageyama looks down, then even farther past Hinata's eyes to notice the sweat rolling down his thighs. "Your legs did well." Kageyama could die in the spot for that worthless reply.

Hinata freezes, staring at Kageyama long and hard before sighing. "If that's how you wanna play it, then," Hinata pauses to reach out and poke Kageyama's arm, "you're arms did well today. Sure would be nice to feel arms that play as well as yours around me."

Kageyama wonders if he died because instead of running away he opens his mouth to say what he really thinks, "They wouldn't compare to having legs as nice as yours around me."

They stare at each other for a moment, waiting to see who will break.

Kageyama pushes Hinata to the wall as he wraps his arms around Hinata to support at his upper thighs while Hinata wraps his legs around Kageyama.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaah! I hope you liked this silly and small thing.
> 
> Love,  
> Grey


End file.
